Sticks and Stones
by TransientTruth
Summary: AU. Differences don't necessarily create and widen the gap between two people. Eventually, they turn into stepping stones to bridge it. Steelfedorashipping because these two dorks need more love.
1. Fated Meeting

A/N: This is set in the medieval era. Steven's a young aristocrat and Riley's a runaway orphan. They're currently both nine. This is the pilot chapter, so it'll be short

Fret not though, there will be more...things in the later chapters. Yes.

I am very disappointed that this ship doesn't get enough love, yet I ship this like my life depends on it, so here I am.

Anyway ladies (and possibly gentlemen), I present to you SteelFedoraShipping.

* * *

It was a cold winter night; snow was falling lightly from the sky. Riley walked on th streets alone with nothing but a small bag, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. He ran away from the orphanage just a few days ago because everyone accused of being a thief.

Riley's parents were great treasure hunters and explorers, but they died at sea in the midst of a storm. He was left in the orphanage since then, only to be thrown around like a rag doll. He got sick of everything and left with what little belongings he had.

The streets seemed to be more lively than usual, and he came to remember it was Christmas. His parents used to make the effort to spend time with him on this day every year no matter how busy they were, and they never failed.

This was the first year he spent Christmas alone.

His footsteps came to a halt in front of a house he found so familiar, yet empty. There were seals almost everywhere, and the doors and windows were tightly shut with nails hammered in place.

That was once a place he called home, now it's just a house just as broken as he was.

Riley was so lost inside his thought, he didn't notice someone was standing behind him.

"Hey," A soft, meek voice called. "Are you alright?"

Riley turned his head slightly to his left and saw another boy around his age. He had steel blue hair and eyes, and a slightly shorter stature than he did. He was, however, better dressed than he was.

"Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." The boy seemed a little flustered. "I didn't mean to interrupt, but my name's Steven. What's yours?"

"…Riley." He answered simply, shooting the boy a puzzled look. "Are you lost?"

"No, but you looked really sad earlier." Steven commented, shuffling his feet.

"It's dangerous out here," Riley warned, dodging his comment. "Aren't you afraid that I might hurt you or something?"

"No, you're a good person – I can tell." Steven shook his head, flashing a reassuring smile. "Besides, aren't you cold with just those clothes?"

"…I'll live." Riley immediately brushed him off. He appreciated the concern, but he didn't lie it when it felt like pity. He had his attention diverged from Steven, his eyes fixated on the house.

Steven wondered if he had said something wrong and looked down in guilt. He noticed the cloak he was wearing and stared at it for a good while before taking it off and putting it around Riley's shoulder. It took him by surprise and he turned back, only to be greeted by how close Steven's forehead was to his lips.

He blushed. Dear Arceus, why did he feel the overwhelming urge to lean in and kiss his forehead?

"There, I'm done." Steven chirped after he finished fastening the cloak on, taking a step back. The moment he did, Riley pouted in discreet disappointment.

Not that he'd so openly express it anyway.

He felt the fabric with a hand. It was made of velvet, dyed a royal blue and lined with silver, with a crest beautifully woven onto it.

"It's…warm…" That was all Riley managed to say, but he meant it with every fiber of his being. He held the cloak closer to him, feeling the warmth envelop his cold, worn out body.

"It's yours," He smiled.

"What about you?" Riley questioned looked at Steven. He appeared to be much frailer than him. Besides, he could tell that the cloak must be of great significance because of the crest.

"It'll be fine – I'll just say I lost it." Steven laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. A woman's voice called his name and he jumped a little. "Oh…I have to go."

Steven turned on his heels and was about to leave, but was stopped by Riley.

"Wait!"

He turned back for a while, puzzled.

"…thank you." Riley managed a small smile.

"Merry Christmas!" Steven beamed and waved to him before he ran out of his line of sight.

Riley's smiled faded as he looked into the sky. Maybe it was a good idea to flee from that dreaded place after all. He only met the boy for a short time, but he felt an almost immediate attachment to him.

He fervently hoped that he would meet him again.


	2. Of Eons and Remembrances

**A/N: I was writing this while I was sick so uh, I might have made some mistakes here and there. In any case, I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter ye.**

* * *

8 years…

It's been 8 years since he last saw the boy who gave him the cloak. Riley managed to get by, mining ores and selling them. He lived by himself in a humble cottage near the mine because the old house was still held under the monarchy's custody.

He sat on a roof, holding the old cloak close to him. He waited in front of that house every year, but the boy never showed up again. He was about to give up, but something inside kept him going.

Riley sighed. '_Why am I still trying so hard when I know nothing but his name?'_ He thought, tilting his fedora down. He was about to get off, but he heard some sort of commotion below him. He decided to peer down and take a look.

He observed as a carriage passed by, and he caught a glimpse of the crest at the back of it. He immediately recognized it as the same one woven on the cloak. He shoved it into his coat pocket and followed behind closely, leaping from roof to roof.

He stopped when the carriage went out of town, but he was determined to find out who was inside. He secretly stowed himself away on a cart meant for crates headed in the same direction and got off once he reached the neighboring town. Riley scaled the roofs, only to see it go into a grand-looking mansion that was heavily guarded.

He was disappointed, but decided to stay for a while more to gather information before leaving.

A day almost passed, but he still couldn't find out anything. He reached into his coat pocket and took out the small cloak. It could only cover his torso now, because he'd already long grown out of it. He leaned against a wall and was about to sleep when he heard footsteps and chatter approaching him. His eyes snapped open and hid swiftly.

"Have you heard? Duke Steven is throwing a masquerade party tomorrow night!" A lady claimed as she unknowingly walked past him.

"Oh, but if it's a party, wouldn't an invitation be needed?" The lady's maid questioned softly.

"But of course! I got one, and it says here I can bring an escort with me." She said, holding out the invitation letter for her to see. "Needless to say, you'll be coming along with me."

"It would be an honor, milady." She smiled, bowing her head slightly.

_A party..._Riley thought. It was a good chance for him to sneak in without being caught - he couldn't pass up on his only ticket inside.

He only hopes luck will be on his side.

* * *

Riley waited on the roofs until the next evening before he spotted a gentleman especially well-dressed, going out of his house and just about to step into his carriage. He guessed he was heading for the masquerade, and leaped in front of him and his escort. The latter tried to fight back, but Riley was more efficient in martial arts than he was, and was almost immediately defeated, knocked out cold.

"Y-you want my money, right? Take it..." The gentleman trembled, handing a pouch of silver to him.

"I don't want your money; I want you to take me to that party and tell them I'm your escort." Riley glared, pushing the pouch back.

"O-oh..." He was still tense. "...alright...come in."

He slung the real escort on his shoulder and set him inside the carriage before they set off. They arrived shortly; Riley put on a mask and got off.

"Don't breathe a word to anyone about this." He hissed under his breath.

"...I understand."

The guards checked their invitation and they were escorted to the main hall, decorated lavishly with a chandelier hanging from the high ceilings. The hall was packed with guests, and he began to wonder if he could find Steven at all.

For some reason, he could feel a strange aura among the people. It felt somewhat different from other normal people and Pokémon, so he got suspicious and decided to check just to make sure.

He found himself approaching a young lady without a mask, which made him more confused than anything.

"Excuse me, milady?" He began, but when the lady heard him, she seemed to be startled and ran away without a word.

Riley followed her out past hallways, until he lost her in the garden. His steps slowed down, realizing he was lost. Despite knowing that, he felt unusually serene, taking in the scent of freshly cut grass.

What was this place, exactly?

He swiftly turned around when he heard something, only to see the emptiness of the night. He kept his guard up, eyes darting around for anything malicious. He felt the same aura, only stronger and more aggressive this time.

An invisible force attacked him out of the blue, causing him to flinch. It felt like a strong headbutt, and whatever just attacked him was able to remain invisible. He was right – even if it was a Pokémon, it wasn't ordinary.

He closed his eyes and focused on the aura of his attacker. It had a queer shape, almost like a jet of sorts. It went into a stance, preparing to attack again. He braced himself for an impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes only to see another Pokémon levitating in front of him, and the other Pokémon revealed itself, seemingly frustrated.

"Latias, don't just run off like that – I was worried!" A young man with steel blue hair exclaimed.

Their eyes met for a moment; Riley could only gap, his breath taken away by his eyes. Steven blinked, gesturing Latias and Latios to get behind him for moment.

"This is a very sacred place, you know. You shouldn't be here." He smiled, getting down and offered a hand. "You're a guest aren't you? I'll escort you back to the Hall."

"Are you Steven?" He interrupted, shooting him a stubborn look.

"…that is correct, and you are…?" Steven was taken aback slightly by his sudden change, but managed to quickly dismiss it.

_No, what am I thinking, why would he remember a peasant from so long ago?_

"Are you alright?" Steven frowned in concern. "You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

Latios bowed his head in guilt and approached Riley slowly before nuzzling him gently.

"I-It's nothing! I'm fine…I'll get back on my own…" Riley quickly got up without even taking another glance at Steven. He walked out of the garden quickly, not realizing he dropped something important.

Steven picked the cloak up and recognized the crest. He widened his eyes, as if he remembered something important.

"Wait!" He called, and Riley halted his steps, feeling his coat pocket for the cloak, only to realize he had dropped it. He turned around in response and saw Steven holding it.

_Oh._

Steven approached Riley slowly, and he instinctively took a few steps back. He reached out a hand and took off Riley's mask before smiling.

"It _is_ you..."

Riley averted his gaze, trying to hide his blush. _Oh Arceus, he's too close…_ He felt himself slowly losing composure when he caught a whiff of Steven's scent – it was just the way he remembered it.

"Riley…"

He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard the way Steven said his name.

"Steven…?"

"Hm?"

"We…really should be getting back…you know." Riley tried to say, clearing his throat.

"…oh, right. Here you go," He blinked before returning the cloak. "You can tell me how you got in later so I can give an excuse to my dad. He's…not very fond of strangers."

"…you won't get mad, will you?"

"Why, I would never! I told you before – I know you're a good person." He smiled, gesturing him over. "I have a way with people."

_You sure do…_ Riley looked away for a moment before following Steven back into the main hall.


	3. Favours

**A/N: Apologies for the late update orz I got caught up with school assignments. I initially had little idea for the chapter but somehow managed with this.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

After what happened at the garden, Riley often found himself stealing glances at Steven. For one, he wasn't exactly experienced with parties, and being left alone felt awkward. He saw Steven socializing with other nobles from afar, talking smoothly with a genuine smile.

Now he understood why he was popular with the ladies.

He sighed and got up, going to the balcony. He rested his arms on the rails and took off his mask. He absently swirled his glass around, staring intently at the liquid following the motion of his wrist. Steven took notice and approached him, tapping lightly at his shoulder.

"Not used to parties?" He smiled, leaning against the rails beside him./N

"Ah…yes, I'm sorry." Riley responded, suddenly snapped out of his thoughts. "I'm not really fond of crowds."

"No, it's alright." Steven chuckled. "I'm not exactly fond of them myself, either."

"You seem comfortable with them though." Riley raised a brow.

"There are things that can't be helped," Steven pointed out. "But… I guess I'm just used to it."

"Oh…" Riley looked down. He couldn't imagine being tied down by duties and things of the like, perhaps it was because he led a carefree life. If he was able to get by with the limited amount of resources he had, then that was enough for him.

"I've made arrangements for your stay here," Steven continued. "I'll show you around after the party."

"Hang on, you were serious?"

"Yeah," Steven beamed, before it faded into a frown. "You don't want to…?"

He actually intended to go back home after the whole party. He didn't want to impose any trouble on nobles like them – he was contented knowing Steven still remembered him after all those years, but seeing his frown made him change his mind.

"Only if it's for a while…I guess that'll be fine."

"Splendid, make yourself comfortable, alright?" Steven smiled, before making his way back to the crowd.

Riley sighed. There was no way he'd he comfortable in a mansion this huge. He's notorious for his bad sense of direction, and he wasn't the kind to know what it meant to live in the lap of luxury.

He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. He felt something strange, like something was amiss, and he sensed something malice among the crowd.

"No…" He muttered harshly under his breath before turning back, manoeuvring his way through the crowd.

He had to find Steven.

His eyes darted around for any sign of the silver haired man. The longer he stayed in the crowd, the more he felt his sanity slipping. The hall was overflowing with aura that gave away the emotions that emanated from each person, and he was probably the only one who felt that way, being one of the few that was blessed – or cursed – with the ability to read aura.

Riley forced his way through, breaths short and heavy. He was reminded of the reason he was here – to return the cloak, even though Steven no longer had use for it. If he declined, then he wanted to at least make sure he returned the favour.

Amongst the crowd, he finally saw Steven, but he was still a little distance from him. He saw a suspicious figure approach him from the back and gritted his teeth. The malicious presence was him.

Riley caught a glimpse of a dagger, concealed under the figure's sleeve. It was definitely sharp, but not polished enough to reflect around bright surroundings to attract the wrong attention. He was probably an experienced assassin to take notice of small details like that, but it won't go unnoticed by Riley.

Without hesitation, he jumped in behind Steven, stopping the attacker's arm when he raised it, dagger in hand. The assassin raised a brow, surprised by his reflexes. Riley took the chance to disarm him and pin him down, glaring daggers at the attacker.

Steven, along with the rest of the crowd, was alerted by the clatter of the weapon when it was dropped. Women screamed and backed away from the assassin, giving them space. Steven called for the guards and they immediately had the man dragged into prison.

"…that was too close," Steven sighed. "Thank you, Riley."

Riley was still absorbed in his thoughts, his brows knitted into a frown. Steven looked at him with worry, waving his hand to catch his attention.

"…huh? My apologies, you were saying something?" He shook his head before trying to gather his thoughts.

"You saved my life," Steven smiled, giving him a light pat on the back. "I owe you one."

"No, it is I who owes you." Riley corrected. "Had you not given me this cloak…I might not live to see today."

"You jest, Riley." Steven chuckled. "It was but a cloak I gave you."

"…and that was but a dagger I stopped." Riley teased, smirking.

"…touché." Steven crossed his arms and smiled. "You still owe me an explanation about how you got in here."

"I'll explain to you on the way to the garden, it's quieter there." Riley gestured, bowing slightly. "After you."

"No need for such formalities, friend." He laughed, and walked ahead. "Too uncomfortable with crowds? The party's going to end anyway. After what happened, we do not wish to put any of our guests in danger."

"Tis's a decision most wise," Riley nodded. "You see, I am able to read aura. Too many people means too much aura cluttered in one place."

"Ah…" Steven stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Something like seeing too many colours at once?"

"Something like that," Riley looked up and closed his eyes for a bit while they walked. "Think of it as moving colours, and being actually able to hear them."

"I can't imagine, it must be hard for you." Steven shrugged. "Aura reading is an incredibly rare ability, you know. I always thought it was a myth. Was that how you managed to catch that assassin?"

"…I think so, since I tried to focus hard on that one malicious presence." Riley looked at him. "You ought to be careful, I doubt this would be the only and final assassination attempt."

"I will be, but thank you for the reminder." Steven smiled, stopping at the garden's fountain.

Riley sat on the edge of the fountain, and Steven followed suit. He removed his mask and set it aside before taking a deep breath. He told Steven how he got in, and he listened with utmost interest. When he finished, he glanced at Steven.

"…you're not angry?"

"I'm more surprised than angry, actually." Steven sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "It was interesting, but no, I'm not angry."

"That's a relief, then." Riley sighed.

"In fact, it was intriguing how you got here with such conviction and determination, with only one goal in mind."

"…it is?"

"It is to me, at least."

Riley noticed it was unusually quiet. He looked around for any signs of the two eon pokemon, only to feel a strong gust of wind. They're probably asleep, since it was rather late. He stole a glance at Steven.

He wouldn't mind staying out with him like this though, although the both of them should really get back inside.

"…Riley?"

"…yes?"

"You've been staring at me with that look for a while now. Is something the matter?"

"Ah…no. It's rather cold, don't you think?" Riley blushed, trying to change the subject.

"You're right. Come, I'll show you to your room."

Little did they know, the eon pokemon had been silently watching them, giggling gleefully when they were out of sight.


	4. Shadows of the Past

**A/N: Ahhh yes, a quick update because I was finally feeling productive today. Reviews are greatly appreciated! (They also keep me motivated but that's on another point)**

* * *

After being shown to his room, Riley got dressed into something lighter for sleep. The guest room was almost as large, if not larger, than his home back at the mines. It had a large mirror, a dressing table, an end table, a ridiculously large wardrobe and glass windows with drawn silk curtains. The bed looked as if it was meant for two people, but Steven told him it was meant for one when he questioned.

"If you need anything, I'll be right next door." Steven smiled.

He gave a nod, and Steven exited the room.

Riley carefully pressed a hand on the mattress, and it felt incredibly soft. He nervously sat on the edge of the bed, before carefully shifted to the back. The bed had two pillows, but he was used to sleeping only with one. Despite being exhausted, his eyes were wide open like a Noctowl's. Under normal conditions, he would have fallen asleep by now, but he found himself being unnerved.

He tossed to the left and put out the oil lamp, ignored his screaming sub consciousness, and tried to sleep. He took deep breaths, before it finally slowed down.

_Riley slowly woke up and found himself back in his previous home. Light filtered through the curtains in his room and he sat himself upright, rubbing his eyes. He slipped on his slippers and looked around. A piece of paper under a paperweight caught his eye, and he picked up to read it. _

'_Dear Riley_

_Your mother and I have decided to go on another journey. It'll be dangerous, so I'm afraid we can't bring you along. We have sent a caretaker, so she should arrive soon. We'll return soon, until then please take good care of yourself._

_Love, Dad'_

_After he finished reading, bloodstains started to appear, and Riley dropped the note. It became charred, and started to burn away. Dark clouds gathered quickly and thunder clapped, and he assumed a fetal position upon instinct. He tried to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. _

_He heard a knock on his door, but he refused to budge. The knocks got louder, and he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to drown out the noise._

_The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by shadows, all of them towering over him. He got up and ran away when one of them tried to catch him. _

'_Thief'_

'_You don't belong here'_

'_You should have died with them'_

_He ran as fast as his legs could take him, but a hand from below caught one of his leg. He tried to shake it off, but it kept him rooted in his position. The shadow caught up and consumed him. He found himself falling into darkness as he was swallowed. He reached inadvertently for the surface, the only source of light, but it seemed as if the more he yearned for salvation, the more distant it felt from him._

'_Riley…'_

_That voice, who is it? Riley tried to think but his thoughts were clouded. Was that his parents? _

'_Riley…!'_

_The voice sounded more urgent. He was struggling to keep his eyes open by now, his hand felt heavy, and he was beginning to find it harder to breathe, like something was choking him. _

'_Steven…'_

_Strange how that was the name Riley called when he felt so fragile and helpless. Why, he didn't know. They only met once, but he gave him strength to live on when everything else seemed bleak. _

_Steven… that's right, that voice sounded a lot like his._

_Just one more time… he wanted to see him again._

Riley's eyes snapped open and he saw the ceiling of the room. He bolted upright and looked outside – it was still dark, but it was probably going to be dawn soon. He looked at the pillows and felt tearstains on them.

Was he crying?

He shook the thought off and decided he needed to take a breather.

He changed into his usual wear and lit the oil lamp before going outside. The halls were empty. It was too early for anyone to be up anyway, what was he expecting?

He closed the door behind him before hearing the door to Steven's room click. He got suspicious, but suspicion turned into surprise when Steven came out of the room.

He noticed Steven was holding a towel in his hand, and he looked at the other male curiously.

"You're awake?" Steven blinked.

"You're up early, I should be asking you that question."

"I could say the same to you." Steven pointed at his eyes. "Your eyes look red and puffed up."

Riley was confused, was he really crying then?

"I apologise for the intrusion, but I went to your room when I heard you." Steven frowned. "You looked like you were in pain, and I tried to wake you but you wouldn't respond. I got a cold towel just in case."

"I'm fine now, I just had a nightmare." Riley admitted.

"Oh, so it wasn't a fever?" Steven put the towel away. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"...I don't know, it feels silly to talk about something that's already over."

"Nonsense, it might take a load off your mind." Steven held his door open. "Come in, make yourself comfortable."

Riley followed Steven into his room and the latter gestured him to a chair. He took a seat opposite Riley, listening to him explain the details. Riley hesitated in between his sentences, for fear that Steven would think he was being ridiculous.

"…I told you it was silly." Riley finished and looked away, frowning.

"Yet it still affected you, didn't it?" Steven murmured, tilting his head slightly.

"That was because it felt so surreal…" He sighed, rubbing his temples. "It's been so many years, too."

Steven was at a loss for words. Personally, he never knew how his mother looked like because his father told him she died of an illness when he was very young, so he didn't have any memories of her. He still lived comfortably despite that, but Riley had to struggle to get by, and that saddened him.

"The fact that you're here today means your conviction to keep living is strong," Steven smiled. "And I admire that."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean," Riley looked back up at him with curiosity.

"If anyone else were to be in your shoes, I'm almost sure they would have already given up." He stood up, walking to the door. "The same goes for me too."

"You can't possibly mean that."

"Oh, but I do." Steven chuckled. "Do you mind waiting here for a bit? I'm going to go get something warm for the both of us."

"Ah…sure, thank you."

Steven nodded in acknowledgement and shut the door with a click. Riley slumped into the back of the chair, sighing. When he was in Steven's presence, he couldn't help but blurt everything out to him. Perhaps it was his charisma, or was it something else he miscalculated?

Riley only found himself being more drawn to this man. He had a mysterious, curious aura, something that set him aside from most other people. When he told Steven how he ended up finding him, he purposely left out the part that he was particularly aware of the way his aura was emanated. Normally, people can't control their auras because it's something they can't see, yet Steven was able to control it. Instead of the usual bursts he saw, Steven's was calm but remained ever-changing.

Should fate allow it, he would like to find out more about Steven, even if it was just a little.

_Arceus, please, just a little more time._


	5. Intertwined

Riley opened his eyes to find that it was already dawn. He had fallen asleep without knowing, how embarrassing. He straightened his back when he felt something slip from his shoulders. A blanket? He carefully put it away and reached for the note on the table.

'_Do come down for breakfast after you're ready. I've sent someone to escort you._

_-Steven_'

He blinked and set the paper back down, walking towards the door and turned the knob, opening the door. A servant just outside the door greeted him with a bow before escorting him to the dining hall.

Riley was walked to his seat, just opposite Steven. He sat down nervously, staring intensely at the array of cutlery laid in front of him. Steven seemed to notice and broke the silence with a cough.

"We were just talking about you," He smiled reassuringly, gesturing to him. "Father, I would like you to meet Riley. He saved me yesterday."

"It's an honor, sire." He nodded slightly, still keeping his hands together.

The Grand Duke seemed to space out for a moment, observing Riley carefully. He was intrigued by his appearance, perhaps? In any case, it wasn't helping Riley overcome his nervousness any.

"…Father…?" Steven peered over. "Are you alright?"

He blinked and looked back at Steven, before he realized he probably made Riley uncomfortable with the stares. He took a breath and leaned back onto his chair.

"I'm fine, but this…friend of yours…where is he from?" He enquired almost suspiciously.

"Not very far away, just in the next town." Riley answered quietly, much to the Grand Duke's surprise.

"I see," He frowned. "You look…very much like him."

'_Him'?_ Riley raised a brow, perhaps he knew about his parents? Then again, it would be too much of a coincidence should it be true.

"Yes," The Grand Duke continued, taking a sip of tea. "This mansion has been here for a very long time, passed down from generations to generations. There was once a person who looked like you, and he served this mansion."

"Like…me?"

"Correct, and I heard from Steven that you are able to read and manipulate aura, yes?" He stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He had the same ability as you. His name was Aaron."

Somehow, the name struck him as nostalgic, even though the name was common and he heard it a few times, it was the first time he felt this way. It was as if it was resonating to him.

It was then he found out a few things about Aaron. Asides from their similar appearances and abilities, Riley shared some traits with him – that included the drive to protect the things he held dear. Aaron had a Lucario as his partner, and carried a staff with him, said to be a symbol of his command over aura.

He was a kind person at heart, but also very formidable. He fought valiantly in the harshest of battles and was revered as the Unbreakable Knight. That was when people began to address him as 'Sir Aaron'.

After breakfast, the Grand Duke led them to the memorial hallway where a painting of him and Lucario was hanged on the wall. He appeared gallant, holding his staff to the skies. Riley look fixedly at it thoughtfully before he realized how much they looked alike – almost a splitting image.

"It's very unfortunate," The Grand Duke sighed, turning his back to look outside the corridors. "We lost him due to the great war a century ago. He was summoned by the King, and he never came back. The only thing they found was the staff."

"Where might it be?" Riley enquired, his curiosity roused.

"It's in a case, in the next room." He gestured the both of them to follow him, and he led them into a room with glass cases, each with an object that held a certain significance to Sir Aaron.

The moment Riley stepped into the room, he felt a pulse. It was more of a wave, but he could tell it came from a corner. He immediately laid his eyes on the staff, encased behind glass.

It was where the wave was coming from.

He gulped, shifting closer to the staff, the wave getting stronger with each step he took. The pulses emanated from the crystal sitting on the metal – as if it had a life of its own.

"Excuse me, sire…" He turned back a little. "May I have a closer look?"

The Grand Duke hesitated.

"It's very important, but….alright." He retrieved the staff from the glass case and carefully handed it to Riley.

The moment it was in Riley's hands, the pulses grew stronger and started shaking. It unleashed a piercing blue light, and he had to bring his hand up to shield him a little from the light. The light eventually dimmed, but he could still feel the wave, only this time, he felt pulses sent to every inch within his being.

It recognized him as an aura user.

"The crystal…what…was it?" Riley asked hesitantly, still overwhelmed.

"Aaron mentioned that it was supposed to amplify his abilities to manipulate aura to his advantage in the journal we found," The Grand Duke replied. "It only reacted like that to him, so it means you are like him, more so than we thought."

"…I'm not sure if I can be as great of a man as he was." Riley said quietly, looking down.

"I believe you can," He placed a hand on Riley's shoulder. "I believe…Sir Aaron would also like you to have that."

Riley glanced at the staff, then at Steven. He appeared more confused than he was. Even though he was still unsure if he could shoulder this burden.

He looked on as the Grand Duke left, he wasn't sure what he could do, but he decided to try what he can. Even if it meant taking on an important task, he would give anything to protect Steven, to prove his gratitude.

But at this point, he wasn't quite sure if it was gratitude he felt, or something else entirely.


	6. Silver and Stone

**A/N: Very sorry for the delayed update, was busy with school. orz**

**This fic will be on a hiatus after this chapter, probably for a couple of months. Until then, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Riley wound up becoming an escort for Steven and the Grand Duke, mostly Steven, because they were together more often. He tagged along with Steven when he was supposed to run some errands, or to attend a function, to make sure nothing happens to him. Although he was rather capable of taking care of himself, he didn't seem to mind the company, which made Riley happy.

After running the last errand for the day, Riley made a trip to the garden to visit Latias and Latios. Latias was the first to hear his footsteps, and immediately flew over to greet him. She nuzzled him playfully, occasionally nudging him with her snout. Latios followed closely behind, and went over to Steven, lowering his head. Steven smiled and gave him a pat, chuckling.

They watched as Riley tried to get Latias to calm down, only to end up chasing her around.

"They look like they're having fun," Steven glanced at Latios. They exchanged looks, before the blue eon pokemon gave a nod.

Latias was about to dive into a large bush, but was startled when it started to rustle. A metagross emerged, and it looked at Riley curiously before turning its attention to Steven.

"Metagross, so that's where you were?" Steven chuckled. The steel pokemon simply grunted in reply.

Metagross and Latios exchanged looks, before gesturing Steven to follow them. He was puzzled, but intrigued. Riley noticed, and followed behind Steven.

"What happened?" He inquired, his brows knitted with worry.

"I don't know," Steven shrugged. "But I trust it to be of utmost importance."

They followed Metagross and Latios through the vine arch and was guided under the largest tree in the garden. An injured Riolu was resting there, seemingly in pain. They didn't know how it even got there in the first place, but it needed help right away. Riley knelt down and approached it carefully, but it growled and tried to put up a fight. It didn't have the energy to, and fell as soon as it got up.

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you." Riley assured gently. Latias floated by his side and mewled softly, as if asking if there was anything she could do to help.

Riley examined the injured pokemon, and determined it had been poisoned, probably caused by Beedrill's stings.

"If you would be so kind," Riley turned to Latias. "Could you help me gather some oran and pecha berries?"

The eon pokemon nodded, and flew off with Latios tagging along. Steven, who had been standing by and watching, was impressed by Riley's quick diagnosis.

"This is nothing," He told Steven humbly. "I worked with a small pokemon clinic for a while, just a ways from my hometown. It got shut down because it wasn't doing so well."

"That's a shame," Steven sat down beside him. "I wonder if this Riolu has a partner. Whoever they are, they must be worried sick."

"I don't know if that's the case," Riley murmured, barely touching Riolu's head. "It seems to be very confused right now, but we'll see when it gets better."

The two eon pokemon brought the berries and handed them to Riley. They hovered above them worriedly, until Steven noticed, and gestured to give them some space. They lowered their heads and moved beside Metagross, who continued to keep an eye on the siblings.

Riley tried to feed Riolu the berries, but it refused, albeit weakly. Riley asked Steven if he had a mortar, and gave it a good thought.

"I think so," Steven mused, getting up. "It should be in the medicine room nearby, I'll go get it."

"No, let me." Riley quickly said, getting up with the berries in hand. "You should…stay here, and watch over Riolu."

He didn't need Riley to say anything, but Steven understood why he didn't want to let him do it. He grew up as a noble, and didn't really need to lift a finger for himself. Sure, he felt uncomfortable with it, but he was used to that by now. Even though he really wanted to do something for Riley for once, he pursed his lips, and said nothing more.

"I'll be back," Riley flashed a gentle smile, before leaving them. Steven looked down at Riolu, sighing. At least he let him take care of it, it was better than doing nothing. He made a bed of dried leaves and picked up the injured pokemon, laying it there.

Riley was looking through the cabinets in the medicine room, and found a mortar and pestle. He had it cleaned, before grinding the pecha berries in the mortar. He brought it back to the garden where Steven and Riolu waited.

"How is it doing?" Riley inquired, his brows knitted with worry.

"I wouldn't say it got better, but it's holding out somehow."

"Alright, then these should do it." He mumbled, producing a spoon from his pocket. He slowly fed it to the Riolu, who reluctantly swallowed the grinded berries.

It opened its eyes slowly, its vision starting to clear. When it realized it was in an unfamiliar place, the fur on its tail stood on end and it started hissing.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Riley held out his hand to assure the pokemon, but Riolu scratched him, before looking conflicted and running away, hiding behind a nearby tree.

Riley was stunned, but took the oran berries with him nevertheless, and left it in front of the tree that Riolu was hiding behind.

"You should take these, it'll make you feel better." Riley spoke gently. "Latias, please take care of the little guy for me."

Latias beamed and nodded in reply. She nuzzled him happily, before approaching Riolu. It seemed to be cautious at first, but it warmed up to her quickly. She fetched the oran berries, and gave it to Riolu. It ate one and jumped, showing off its energy. Riley looked on, assuming that it probably mistrusted humans.

He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Steven approaching him. Steven took his wounded hand and examined it carefully, causing Riley to jolt at the sudden gesture. He felt his heart flutter, and could only be grateful that Steven couldn't read aura like he can, because he was pretty sure it was spilling all his intentions out – even emotions he couldn't comprehend.

"S-Steven…?" Riley croaked, finally gathering the courage to speak.

"It doesn't look too serious, but it's better if we got that checked." Steven said simply, reaching into his pocket to look for something.

"Ah- no, this is nothing. You shouldn't bother too much with it." Riley was flustered by now, scrambling to find his words.

"Oh, found it." Steven took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around his hand, leaving Riley a little confused. "That should stop the bleeding for a while."

"I can't- isn't this silk…?" Riley inquired, the material felt soft and smooth against his weathered hands. "I won't want to stain something so important."

"Please, let me do something for you." Steven blurted out, holding his hand. Riley's heart almost stopped when he heard that, but Steven suddenly let go of his grip and looked away, leaving him discreetly disappointed. "It's…not that important anyway."

"Thank you," Riley managed an honest smile. "I understand your intentions, really. The mere thought is enough."

"…I'll take you to the physician." Steven said quietly, his cheeks still tinted with pink, turning around to lead the way.

Riley chuckled as he followed behind the younger man. He thought Steven's honesty was rather adorable, and before he knew it, he became more drawn to him than before.


	7. Bonds of Two

**A/N: Ah, the hiatus went on longer than expected hahaha. My sincerest apologies, but from now I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

**Also, I just realised the chapters and comments prior to this chapter was 69. I found myself laughing so hard while uploading this chapter and I'm not even sorry.**

* * *

It's been weeks, but Riolu still tried its best to avoid humans. Despite that, Riley visited Riolu every day without fail, in hopes that it'll warm up to him eventually. However, he had been met with hostile attacks and defensive responses by far.

"Why are you trying so hard?" Steven questioned softly while changing Riley's bandages.

"I don't know," He shrugged in reply. "I feel a strange connection to that Riolu for some reason. I want to get to know it better."

"You should give it some time," Steven spoke in a concerned tone as he removed the old bandages carefully, only to see the scratch scars still present. He almost winced, before reaching for the ointment, applying it gently on his hand. It twitched slightly in pain from the stings, and Steven instinctively pulled away.

"Sorry, did it hurt?"

"No, I'll live." Riley muttered, glancing at Riolu as it played with Latias and Latios. "But I really do wonder though…what caused it to distrust humans so much?"

Steven fell into silence, wrapping the new bandages from his wrist up to his knuckles. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't give it that much a thought, though he wished he had some answers.

"…there, it should be fine for now."

"Thanks," Riley replied, almost absent-mindedly. His glance traced back to Riolu, his brows furrowing. Somehow, he had a feeling that it wasn't coincidence that the pokemon stumbled into the garden injured. Asides from the swarm of beedrill that chased him here, that is. He wanted to find out why.

He had been keeping watchful eyes on it, hoping he would get a hint, or something of the like, from his behaviour, but could not figure out anything.

"It's getting late, Riley." Steven patted him on the shoulder. "You should get some rest after dinner."

"Ah…yeah, I guess." He flashed Riolu a faint smile, before leaving him with the pokemon in the garden. He glanced at the oran berry he had left for him earlier, and bit into the fruit. A hint of spiciness and bitterness, but it was mostly dry and sour, leaving a sweet aftertaste.

After finishing the rest of the fruit, he climbed on a rock and stared at the moon, seeking comfort under its soft glow. He eventually lost track of time, and curled up, falling asleep.

His slumber was short-lived, when he realised he was struggling to breathe. He was in a tight space, it was dark. He was alone, afraid.

"You're coming back with me, so quit struggling." A rough voice from outside the sack whispered harshly. "You're worth too much, not that you'd know."

That voice, Riolu knew too well. He had to get out. He howled, but it was muffled, silenced almost immediately. The man scaled the wall, getting away with the pokemon.

The noise, however, was heard by the eon siblings. At the same time, Riley woke up, sensing something was amiss. He quickly got dressed, dashed out of his room, and instinctively ran towards the garden.

"Riolu!" He called out, in hopes that the pokemon would respond. Riolu had heard him, but could only reply with a weak yelp. He gritted his teeth, scaling the wall. His eyes darted around for any presence; Whoever that got Riolu shouldn't have gotten far. Even though it was dark, with the landscape only barely lit by the dim moonlight, his ability to sense aura was able to reveal their location to him.

He swiftly leapt off the wall and pursued the poacher, his legs carried him like a feather in the wind. It didn't take long for Riley to catch up, making it seemingly effortless on his part. The poacher's chances were slim at this point, but he was more than willing to take it.

Latias had been following Riley, cloaked in invisibility. While she went after him, Latios stayed behind and looked for Steven, using telepathy to keep in contact. Latias was ready to help him, but Latios quietly stopped her. He wanted to wait for the right moment. She seemed hesitant at first, but she trusted her brother, and conceded.

"Unhand him this instant!" Riley snarled, his eyes clearly burned with fury. The poacher only smirked, pulling out a whistle from his pocket, and blew into it. No sound came out of it, but Riley was still cautious. For a moment, there was only silence, but a shriek could be heard from a distance. A Staraptor and Honchkrow flew in, eyeing at Riley aggressively.

Latias was getting impatient at this point. She knew they were going to attack him, but Latios silently signalled her to stay down.

"You really think it was safe to come here alone?" He smirked. "Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

With a growl, the bird pokemon conjured a sphere of dark energy, before launching the beam in Riley's direction. Latios signalled Latias to go, and without wasting a second more, Latias eyes glowed, and casted a shield from the blast. Both Riley and Latias emerged from the smoke unscathed, but her eyes were still glowing. She was sharing her vision with Latios so Steven would know where to find them.

The poacher was caught off caught, but he wasn't about to leave with nothing.

"Both of you, wing attack!" He commanded, and the two bird pokemon wings glowed, hitting Latias simultaneously. Latias retaliated with a mist ball, managing to knock Staraptor down, but Honchkrow, being a dark type, took no damage.

"Now, Night Slash!"

The crow's wing was cloaked in a purple light, before swooping in to deal a direct damage before Latias could react.

"Latias!" Riley ran to the eon pokemon, holding her in his arms in worry as she pushed him back, convincing him that she could still buy him time. She struggled to get back up, but stumbled a little before a sphere of blue energy formed at her mouth, launching it at Honchkrow. It was hit, but still had some fight left.

"Such power…as expected from a rare gem." He

laughed. Staraptor regained its balance, and took to the skies again. It puffed its chest and let out a cry, as if to intimidate the already injured Latias.

"I'll be taking this one with me too," The poacher smirked, seeing the odds turn against Riley. "Shadow ball, Honchkrow."

The bird conjured a purple sphere and directed it towards Riley, but before it could hit, a distant voice could be heard.

"Gyro Ball!"

A silver sphere intervened the fight, smoke from the impact spread across the battlefield. The poacher couldn't see anything, and panicked. Latios, concealed by the smoke, headbutted Riolu's captor, and he broke free, running back with the eon pokemon.

"What just-?!" He realised he was empty handed, and the sack was on the ground. "How dare you!"

"You're not taking him." Steven stood in front of Riley, with Metagross silently beside him. "Or Latias."

"Keh, we'll see about that." The poacher was annoyed. "Staraptor, Close Combat, Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!"

"Metagross, mega evolve!" The stickpin on Steven glowed, and Metagross was enveloped in a bright light. The light from Metagross and Steven's keystone met and fused, allowing its features to begin changing. Metagross' limbs blocked the incoming attacks, and deflected them, along with the light from the mega evolution.

Riley looked on in awe. He never noticed Steven's stickpin was really a key stone that allowed mega evolution. The key stones and mega stones themselves are hard to find, and the bond between a trainer and their partner determined whether or not the pokemon could mega evolve, otherwise the stones would be obselete. He has honestly never seen it happen with his own eyes, and to think Steven and Metagross was capable of such a feat.

"Meteor Mash," Calm and collected, he gave out orders to his partner. One of Metagross' limbs glowed white, its claws seemed to take shape of a meteor. Staraptor's close combat met with Metagross' meteor mash, and the two attacks clashed. But the power of a mega evolved pokemon as strong as Metagross proved to be overwhelming, taking the bird out of battle with a single hit.

Honchkrow's dark pulse was about to reach Riley, when Riolu's blocked the attack with force palm. Riley turned to the bipedal canine in surprise. After all this time when the pokemon refused to get close to him, he would protect him like this?

Riolu's physique wasn't very impressive, but he managed to block the attack. Leaping forward, with another force palm ready, he landed a direct hit on the bird.

"Night Slash!" Honchkrow heeded, and saw an advantage when Riolu was still in close proximity. With quick reflexes, the bird's wing glowed purple and hit Riolu before he could evade the attack.

"Use Counter, quick!" Riley instinctively called. "Trust me... please."

Riolu heard his voice, and remembered how he came after him despite the way he's been hostile to Riley. He decided to put his trust in the human, and landed on its feet before its body was outlined with red energy. The attack that Riolu took returned to Honchkrow twofold, rendering the bird unable to battle.

The poacher fell to his knees, knowing he had lost everything. Metagross reverted to its usual form, and Riley and Steven handed the criminal to the guards, before checking on Latias, who seemed to be better after using Recover.

"We should take her back to the garden, the fountain there has healing properties. It'll help her regain her energy." Steven said, gesturing the eon siblings to follow him. Metagross grunted and went with Steven. Riley looked down at Riolu, before reaching out a hand to him.

"Let's go home together," He smiled warmly, waiting for a response. Riolu had believed all humans were malicious, but Riley proved otherwise. Perhaps, if it's him, he could begin to trust again.

Riolu looked up at him, before leaping onto Riley's shoulder, giving him the slightest smile.

_Yeah, let's go._


End file.
